Most Elusive
by Plume Blanche
Summary: L'amour peut être insaisissable Slash / Traduction


_Disclaimer_ _:_ Vous l'aurez tous deviné, les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'ai déjà essayé de les réclamer à mon anniversaire.

Enfin, bref, Aragorn et Legolas appartiennent à notre bien-aimé J.R.R. Tolkien.

L'histoire, quant à elle... ne m'appartient pas non plus. Elle a été écrite (et postée) par IgnobleBard. J'ai par contre, le monopole des fautes d'orthographe et de la traduction.

Rating : Je ne suis pas allée chercher trop loin, j'ai mis exactement la même chose qu'IgnobleBard, donc M.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Legolas se tenait parfaitement immobile, sur une branche à mi-hauteur d'un grand chêne, ses doigts légèrement posés sur l'écorce alors qu'il regardait à travers les feuilles d'été. Depuis quelques longues minutes, il restait là sans bouger, à attendre. Puis, au loin, il entendit de lents et faibles pas, mais ceux-ci restaient trop doux pour être détectés par une oreille humaine. Legolas vit finalement son poursuivant le visage relevé vers les branches. Il resta figé, comme un cerf en alerte.

« Descend, Legolas, je sais que tu es là », dit l'homme.

« Non », répondit joyeusement l'elfe, une pointe de malice dans sa voix inimitable, « tu m'as peut-être trouvé, mais tu ne m'as pas encore attrapé. »

Il tendit le bras, saisit une branche au-dessus de sa tête, s'y suspendit, et se déplaça ainsi, plus rapidement et lestement que l'homme ne le pouvait. Sautant sans hésitation, sans ralentir, il se réfugia dans les branches de l'arbre voisin. Après avoir traversé une bonne partie de la forêt de cette manière, il redescendit sur la terre ferme et repartit à un rythme rapide.

Legolas était surpris des compétences de pisteur d'Aragorn. Il avait toujours pris l'occasion de tester l'homme lorsque ce dernier venait visiter Mirkwood, ce qui n'arrivait pas aussi souvent que l'Elfe l'aurait souhaité. Aragorn quant à lui, semblait aussi aimer opposer rivaliser de prouesses avec l'insaisissable Elfe sylvain et n'avait jamais manqué d'accepter un des défis de Legolas.

Bien sûr, si Legolas montait dans un arbre, l'homme n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance. Personne, pas même un rodeur de la tempe d'Aragon ne pouvait suivre un elfe à travers les branches des vieux arbres touffus qui avaient poussé dans cette forêt. Mais quand Legolas avait commencé à courir sur le sol, il avait laissé des traces que l'homme avait pu suivre, mais Legolas ne savait pa comment il y était parvenu : les elfes laissaient très peu de traces de leurs déplacements, tant ils étaient légers.

Mais Aragorn nétait pas un simple rôdeur. Il était un Dúnedain, et l'un des seuls qui avient été élevés et entrainés par les elfes, si bien que peu de choses échappaient à son attention lorsqu'il la focalisait entièrement sur une tâche.

Legolas fit demi-tour, reprit sa course qui le ramenait là où il était parti, pour semer son poursuivant. Il garda une courte distance pour n'être pas entendu d'Aragorn, et le chasseur devint chassé. Il lécha ses lèvres en songeant qu'il avançait rapidement mais discrètement.

La forêt était parfumée de l'odeur des mousses et des fougères, des arbustes fleuris et des feuilles vertes de l'été. L'air était immobile et chaud sous l'épais feuillage abritant la voûte de chênes et d'ormes qui avaient grandi dans cette partie de Greenwood. Legolas connaissait cette forêt comme un homme pourrait connaître chaque pierre et chaque rue de sa ville et il ne l'en aimait pas moins, mais la relation entre un elfe sylvain et sa forêt était incommensurable et même un autre elfe ne pourrait jamais pleinement la comprendre. Il pouvait ressentir sa vie dans chaque battement de son pouls, il pouvait entendre les chansons des plantes et le goût de l'air, la douceur de sa joie, l'amertume de son chagrin, et le piquant de sa peur. Il se déplaçait dans cet environnement avec un parfait confort et en sécurité avec sa grande connaissance de ses humeurs et de ses rythmes alors qu'il retournait finalement à l'endroit où il avait changé de chemin.

Sachant qu'Aragorn devait beaucoup se pencher et se mettre à genoux pour trouver son chemin, il s'attendait à le trouver assez rapidement. Ensuite, il serait simple de glisser sur lui quand il serait concentré et... Eh bien, il y avait plusieurs manières de réaliser sa pensée quand il imaginait sauter sur Aragorn par derrière.

Mais, alors qu'il suivait le chemin qu'il savait avoir laissé, Legolas ne vit pas Aragorn. Se déplaçant lentement et prudement en avant, il guettait un signe du rôdeur. Pensant qu'Aragorn avait perdu sa trace ou s'était égaré, il eut un sourire de triomphe.

Il adorerait raconter comment il avait évité le Dúnedain lors de cette sortie. Peut-être qu'il composerait une petite chanson pour commémorer sa victoire.

Comme il pensait à cela, il fut soudain saisi puissamment vers l'arrière, entouré par des bras musclés retenant les siens le long de son corps.

« Maintenant, je t'ai trouvé et attrapé »déclara doucement la voix de l'homme si près de son oreille que Legolas sursauta.

« Mais comment as-tu su que j'avais fait demi-tour ? » demanda Legolas

« Traquer n'est pas seulement un moyen de trouver une proie, mais aussi de savoir qui elle est, à quoi elle pense. » souffla Aragorn.

« Donc, tu sais à quoi je pense, n'est-ce-pas ? » dit Legolas, un sourire espiègle peint sur son beau visage.

« Oh, oui »murmura Aragorn, ses doigts parcourant Legolas, serrant un mamelon, à travers le tissu fin de sa tunique de soie. « Je sais que tu aimes ça. » dit-il, faisant le tour et pinçant gentiment le mamelon, pendant que sa langue parcourait le bout de l'oreille elfique.

Le sourire de Legolas s'éteignit et il se mit à trembler dans les bras de l'homme, ses lèvres s'ouvrant sous le plaisir tandis qu'Aragorn continuait d'écarter la tunique qui couvrait les mamelons et d'embrasser son oreille. Il se retourna dans les bras d'Aragorn, et l'embrassa fougueusement, se pressant contre l'homme.

« Et maintenant, à quoi je pense ? » le taquina Legolas, les yeux brillants comme il rompait le baiser pour regarder les yeux bleu-gris d'Aragorn.

« Je pense que c'est à la même chose que moi » dit Aragorn d'une voix enrouée. Il tendit la main vers l'elfe mais Legolas s'extirpa de ses bras et avec un regard aguicheur, s'élança dans la forêt.

Aragorn grogna faiblement dans sa barbe et commença à le suivre, mais avant qu'il n'ait fait dix mètres, l'Elfe était de nouveau invisible parmi les arbres.

Les traces étaient faciles à suivre cette fois. Legolas n'était pas en train de se cacher, seulement de courir de façon irréfléchie dans la forêt. Aragorn suivait la piste facilement, se demandant ce que sa proie avait à l'esprit cette fois-ci. Il suivit le chemin clairement indiqué entre les rangées d'arbres et eut le souffle coupé par le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui.

Une clairière s'ouvrait entre les arbres, couverte d'herbe, une étendue d'eau limpide en son centre. L'endroit formait une courbe avec en son centre un cercle de chênes et de frênes, totalement fermé et isolé. Mais aussi charmant que soit la clairière, ce n'était pas cela qui avait emporté le souffle d'Aragorn. Non, ce qui avait produit cet effet était l'Elfe, nu, dans l'étang, les yeux fermés, de l'eau jusqu'au nombril, caressant son excitation qui montait juste en-dessous de la surface de l'eau. Aragorn resta debout, hypnotisé par le scène, jusqu'à ce que Legolas ouvre les yeux, comme s'il venait juste de le remarquer, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Il me semble que tu m'ais de nouveau attrapé »dit-il, levant sa main inoccupée à sa poitrine, envoyant sur son torse et son ventre une cascade de gouttelettes de cristal qui étincelaient au soleil de la fin de l'après-midi.

« Il me semble aussi »Aragorn le rejoignit « et cette fois-ci, tu ne t'échapperas pas aussi facilement.» Il enleva sa tunique et son pantalon, les posa non loin de ceux de Legolas, et entra dans l'eau.

En avançant vers l'insaisissable Elfe, son excitation augmentait, et Legolas continuait de se satisfaire, semblant observer son approche. Mais quand Aragorn fut à moins d'une longueur de bras, Legolas se mit à reculer, d'un pas, puis d'un autre, menant l'homme, jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent le bord de l'étang.

« Il semble que j'ai fini par m'attraper moi-même »soupira Legolas avec une fausse lassitude.

« Comme je le pensais » rit Aragorn.

Aragorn s'appuya sur le bord, ses mains sur la poitrine de l'Elfe, l'immobilisant alors qu'il inclinait la tête pour l'embrasser. Legolas le poussa un peu en arrière, éloignant Aragorn de sa prise, mais se laissa fléchir, embrassant passionnément l'homme pendant que les mains d'Aragorn parcouraient sans fin sa peau lisse, et que l'eau ondulait sensuellement sur ses hanches.

Ils firent l'amour dans l'eau pendant des heures, leurs corps tournoyant dans une danse de passion immuable, une délicate brise bruissant dans les branches des arbres autour d'eux. Comme la nuit commençait à tomber, ils quittèrent la douceur de l'eau et s'allongèrent ensemble dans l'herbe, les mains enlacées alors qu'ils observaient les premières étoiles leur faire des clins d'œil à travers les hautes branches.

« Tu m'as réellement capturé aujourd'hui. »dit Legolas, serrant la main d'Aragorn. « Dommage que tu ne puisse rester à Greenwood plus longtemps. »

« Oui »concorda Aragorn « mais je dois rentrer à Fontcombe sous peu. Le seigneur Elrond m'a fait appeler. »

« Quand tu seras là-bas, peut-être que tu marcheras un soir dans les bois alors que le soleil descendra et que tu penseras à ces moments passés ensembles. »dit Legolas.

Aragorn leva la main de l'Elfe et l'embrassa doucement. « Je le ferai et je te promets que chaque soir, j'irai dans la forêt me souvenir de ma ravissante proie » dit-il sincèrement.

« A quoi pensez-vous Legolas ? » demanda Gimli, comme l'Elfe se tenait au Fort le Cor, dans la forteresse du gouffre de Helm, fixant l'Evenstar dans sa main. « Tu sais qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il est mort pour nous. Il n'y a aucune raison d'attendre ici quand il y a beaucoup de choses à faire.

Legolas sourit doucement au Nain et mit une main dans ses cheveux. « Je sais que tu as raison, mon ami, mais je vais néanmoins rester encore un peu plus. Je te promets que je te rejoins bientôt. »

Gimli acquiesça et partit, laissant l'Elfe à ses pensées et au chagrin qu'il savait déchirer le cœur de son ami.

Legolas tournait encore pensivement l'Evenstar. Aragorn s'était promené dans les bois d'Imladris comme il l'avait promis, et maintenant, il en avait le résultat à la main. Il mit le bijou dans sa poche, sa peine adoucie maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait perdu l'homme bien avant, songeant que son amour pour lui ne diminuerait jamais.

Aragorn, visiblement, avait éprouvé la plus insaisissable proie après tout.

Fin

S'il y a des phrases qui ne veulent absolument rien dire, ce serait pas mal de me le dire, parce que, comme j'ai traduit (enfin, assemblé les mots fournis par le dictionnaire serait plus exact, mais bon...) et écrit, pour moi, c'est compréhensible, et je me voyais mal aller demander à ma mère si ça l'était pour tout le monde -_-'


End file.
